What I Did On My Summer Vacation
by Karel
Summary: Can you get your college diploma taken away?


In memory of JB and AT 

What I Did On My Summer Vacation

Lucas stared at the paper, a shocked expression on his face as he stood in front of the Captain's desk. "This is a joke, right? I mean, this is completely ridiculous. I've already graduated. I write grants, articles for scientific journals…

Waving his hand to interrupt the teenage tirade, Bridger tried to restrain his amusement and said, "The Dean seemed quite serious about this and wants it done in a month." 

Lucas shook the paper and snapped angrily, "Or they'll do what? Declare my diploma null and void?" 

Sighing, Bridger put his glasses and back on and reached for his keyboard. "Look, Lucas, just do it and get it over with. It's no big deal." He then focused his attention on his computer, hoping the teen would take the hint. 

Staring at the Captain's back for a minute, Lucas made a rude face and whirled away, letting the door slam behind him. The people in the corridor gave him a wide berth as he stomped down the hallway. Ben Krieg took one look at the teen's face and thought 'uh –oh' and followed him but at a safe distance. The sixteen-year-old didn't get angry that often but when he did, everyone on the boat knew to stay clear. 

When Ben tentatively rapped on the partly opened cabin door, Lucas was in the midst of flinging things off his computer chair onto the floor, muttering under his breath. Sliding into the chair, he yanked his keyboard onto his lap and furiously stabbed at the buttons. "Go away, Ben," he ordered without turning around. 

Instead, Ben walked in and cheerily greeted him, "Hey, Lucas, what's up?" 

Swinging around in his chair, Lucas gave him a dark look and then swung back to his computer. 

"Whoa, kid, I'm feeling some bad vibes coming from you." 

"Just go away, Ben. I don't have time for your 'morale officer' crap right now." 

Peering at the screen, Ben read out loud, "What I did on my Summer Vacation by Lucas Wolenczak. The Captain making you write essays now?" 

"Ben!" hissed Lucas, slamming his hand onto the monitor to cover the words. "Can't you mind your own business, for once!" 

Throwing his hands up in a surrender pose, Ben said soothingly, "Relax, kid. I'm your friend, remember? Tell me what's wrong and I can help you out." He sat on the bed and relaxed backwards on one elbow. 

Exhaling loudly, Lucas ran his hands through his hair as he sat and looked at Krieg. Knowing that the other man was not going to budge anytime soon, he started to explain. "Don't you dare laugh! I mean it." After Ben shook his head in agreement, he continued. "The Captain received an email from Stanford. Seems they were going through old school transcripts and I never completed English Composition. It must have been the year I went home early because I had mono. So now I have to write this stupid essay and send it to them."

A small snort emerged from Ben's mouth, which he was quick to cover with his hand though his eyes betrayed him as they danced merrily and bright. 

"Ben…. I told you NOT TO LAUGH! It's not funny. It's just plain stupid." Lucas glared at Krieg. 

Clearing his throat, Ben shook his head slowly. "It's a good thing I came along then. Let me give Murray a quick call and I'm sure we can fix you up with an A plus plus plus essay that is befitting of a genius such as yourself." 

Aghast at the suggestion, Lucas quickly exclaimed, "I've never bought a paper in my life and I'm not doing now, not even for something as silly as this." Turning back to the computer, he stared at the screen. "This should be easy. Freshmen do this. How hard can it be?" He continued to stare at the screen, waiting for inspiration to hit.

"Ah, Lucas, in case you haven't noticed, you're on a submarine. Not your typical college freshman hangout for summer vacation." Ben reminded him.

"Well, the professor will be grateful to have something more exciting to read about then keg parties and the dull joy of working at a fast food restaurant." The teen started tapping at the keys. "Ok, I can't talk about the vocorder because that's classified, but I can talk about life on a submarine. And I can mention Darwin, the reef research I'm doing with Kristin, and the specs Katie and I are working on for that one man submersible…" 

Ben started flipping through a magazine. "Let me know if you need help editing," he commented. 

ONE MONTH LATER:

Lucas stood before Bridger's desk as the Captain scanned his computer screen. He took a quick glance at the teen, who was fidgeting impatiently, and then examined his monitor again. This was going to be ugly, he decided silently. He should demand that the Dean call the boy and explain it to him. 

"Lucas. Remember the old adage about not shooting the messenger?" Bridger started slowly. 

"What! I got a B, didn't I? I can't believe it. I've never gotten a B in my life. It was a great essay." Lucas craned his neck to see the screen.

Bridger closed his eyes and tried to work up some courage. "You have to redo it."

"WHAT!"

Wincing, the Captain explained. "The professor's comments say that this is not a creative writing assignment nor the time to explore your creativity. This is to be an essay on your life to evaluate your use of proper grammar, punctuation, word tense, etc. etc." 

Gesturing wildly towards Bridger's computer, Lucas stated, "But those are my daily activities. It's not my fault I don't have a normal summer vacation." 

Nathan gave Lucas a stern look over his reading glasses. "Mr. Wolenczak, I realize that this is difficult assignment for you but you need to get it completed so you can move onto your other work." 

"Yes, sir," Lucas replied glumly as he turned to leave. He stopped as the Captain continued.  
  
"Lucas, I'm sure that I don't have to remind you that this is a military vessel and a lot of our daily activities are classified. The Professor doesn't even know what you do for a living – keep that in mind." 

Subdued, Lucas trudged back to his cabin. Briefly, he gave thought to calling Ben but decided he didn't want a repeat of 'the smirking Krieg show'. Staring at the white screen, the Captain's words came to mind. Ok, he thought to himself, you want a summer vacation essay; I'll give you one. 

He started typing, trying to remember all the things his roommates had complained about in college. _My summer started when my father decided to take all ten of us kids on a three day car trip to visit Grandma Kristin and Grandpa Jonathan on their farm_. _It was a long ride because Katie got car sick twenty minutes from our house and the car smelled bad for days._ Stopping for a minute to find the correct wording, he went on … _We had a lot fun until Ben stepped on the bee hive while trying to get to the pickup truck that Tim had driven into the lake. Luckily, we found little Nathan before the mother bear took him back to her den. I met a really nice girl, Julianna, and she talked the manager at the Pig Pen into giving me a job. I do mostly janitorial work but next summer, they may let me flip the burgers. _

My grandparents' farm is really interesting. They raise all sorts of crops, like corn and tobacco…

Cheerfully, he typed on, creating a summer vacation that existed in only his mind. This would be an essay that the professor would not soon forget. 

************** End (2004) 


End file.
